Fragments of a Dream
by Born of Avalon
Summary: Alfeegi apears to Ruwalk after his death, giving him some surprising news. Ruwalk, though, doesn't want to believe it, but what happens when he finds out it's true? This is NOT an AlfeegiRuwalk fic. F I N I S H E D
1. Default Chapter

Iceheart: Yhea, my first DK fic.  
  
DK: cast: save us  
  
Iceheart: This is a really weird story, with a really weird couple in it, so no like, no read. Also this is a slash, no like, no read.  
  
Rath: Um, who's the couple in this?  
  
Iceheart: *whispers in his ear*  
  
Rath: *eyes go wide* you mean Ruwalk and.  
  
Iceheart: *slaps hand over his mouth* your not suppose to tell them! They have to read to find out.  
  
Rath: Well, they'll all know in a little while so.  
  
Iceheart: *points behind them* Look Rath, is that a demon?  
  
Rath: DEMON!!  
  
Rune: Um, well, iceheart owns nothing but the plot so I guess we can get on with the story now.  
  
Iceheart: LET THE MADDNESS BEGIN!  
  
Summary: Alfeegi appears to Ruwalk in a dream after his death. He gives Ruwalk some surprising news. Ruwalk, though, doesn't want to believe him, but what happens when he finds out that it's true?  
  
Fragments of a Dream  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Night Kiss  
  
Ruwalk walked down the halls of the Dragon Castle. Ever since Alfeegi's death it had been so boring. No one to yell at him, besides Rune when he was caught giving money to Kai-Stern again. He missed the strawberry blonde man. After all, he had been in love with him, and he still was.  
  
(a/n: I know what your thinking and no, this is not, I repeat NOT an Alfeegi/Ruwalk fic.)  
  
*****  
  
"Ruwalk?"  
  
Ruwalk knew that voice, and he really didn't feel like talking to its owner right now. Not where the owner was so much like his dear Alfeegi. Ruwalk, however turned around to see a concerned looking Water Knight, who was also the new White Dragon Officer. "What is it, Rune?" he asked coldly.  
  
Rune hung his head, knowing how much pain he was causing Ruwalk with his mere presence. "I-I just wanted to know if you were alright, and it seems you are, so I'll leave you lone now."  
  
Rune silently left Ruwalk and dashed into the nearest room, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. One lone tear found its way down his cheek.  
  
*****  
  
Ruwalk watched as Rune left, now regretting his actions toward the Knight. He just couldn't help it though, Rune was too much like Alfeegi and that brought too many painful memories to mind. But the memory he saw clearest each time he saw Rune was the memory of finding his beloved laying in a pool of his own blood, dieing.  
  
Ruwalk sighed as he found himself out in the gardens. "I never even told him how I felt," he whispered to the stars.  
  
*****  
  
Alfeegi watched all of this from the Realm of the Dead Reema had taken him too. "Ruwalk, why can't you see it?" he asked sadly.  
  
"You can visit him."  
  
"What?" Alfeegi turned around to see Reema standing there.  
  
"I said you could visit him, though it has to be in a dream. You can't appear to him while he's awake."  
  
"Thank you, Reema," he said, nodding his thanks.  
  
*****  
  
Ruwalk had somehow found his way back to his room. Now he was sleeping, though his dreams were not what he expected them to be.  
  
He was with Rune when he suddenly leaned forward, pulling the elf into a passionate kiss. When he saw Rune's eyes they were sparkling with joy and excitement.  
  
Suddenly Ruwalk found himself in am endless, white nothingness.  
  
"Ruwalk."  
  
Ruwalk turned around and standing there, not three feet away from him was Alfeegi. "Alfeegi, I-I."  
  
"I know what you're going to say, Ruwalk. But, it's not true," he said gently.  
  
"But, it is true, Alfeegi! I do love you, there is no doubt in my mind about that!"  
  
Alfeegi just looked at him sadly. "You don't Ruwalk, you love another."  
  
Ruwalk couldn't believe his ears. Alfeegi couldn't be saying this. "Tell me who then. Tell me who I love if not you!" Ruwalk snarled at the former White Dragon Officer.  
  
"You must find that out for yourself, but do not be afraid of rejection. He loves you as well." Alfeegi turned and started walking away, and then he added, "If it will help, you think you hate him because he's so much like me." Then he disappeared. Another living being for all eternity would never see him.  
  
Ruwalk was left there to ponder what Alfeegi had said. He couldn't, could he? Did he really love.Rune?  
  
(a/n: told you it was an odd couple.)  
  
*****  
  
Ruwalk found himself wondering the halls for the second time that night. He couldn't get the dream out of his head. Not only the part about Alfeegi telling him he loved someone else, but the part before that, the part when he had kissed Rune.  
  
'I wonder what he taste like?' Ruwalk suddenly stopped walking, his eyes wide, hands shacking slightly. He couldn't believe he had just thought that! He had just thought about kissing Rune, and what he would taste like! "I must be going crazy," Ruwalk muttered to himself as he continued walking.  
  
*****  
  
Rune had returned to his room and was now changing. 'I'm sorry, Ruwalk,' he thought. 'I know you love Alfeegi. Damn it! I'm envious of him, aren't I?'  
  
Rune slammed his brush down on the desk, his thin frame shacking slightly. 'Why do I keep crying? Why won't it stop?' Rune's blonde hair fell over his shoulders, a broken look on his face. 'I know what you think when you look at me, Ruwalk! You see someone that could have died in Alfeegi's place, someone that should have!'  
  
Rune couldn't take it anymore. He needed the fresh air. Not bothering to take a coat with him, Rune walked out onto the balcony. 'Do you really hate me that much that you want me dead?'  
  
*****  
  
Lykouleon sighed. He was wondering through the gardens, thinking and remembering. Mostly though, he thought about a certain Water Knight and Yellow Dragon Officer. He could see that they loved each other, Ruwalk just had to let Alfeegi's death go and admit it.  
  
The Dragon Lord suddenly stopped, eyes widening as he saw something that took him by shock and surprise. When he finally recovered his face broke out into a huge smile.  
  
*****  
  
Ruwalk walked pass Rune's room to see that the door was open. He could clearly see the Knight standing on the balcony, looking down at the gardens. 'He must be crazy! Without a coat on he'll freeze.'  
  
(a/n: if you haven't figured it out it's winter.)  
  
Ruwalk silently opened the door and walked across the length of the room. Coming to the balcony he found that his feet seemed to be moving on their own. 'Please let me stop, please!' he pleaded with himself, but it was no use.  
  
He was now right behind Rune. Rune, having heard his footsteps, turned around and when he saw Ruwalk his sad, lonely expression turned to one of shock. Ruwalk circled his arms around Rune's waist, pulling him closer to his body, looking straight into his ice blue eyes.  
  
Then his dream became reality. Ruwalk leaned down and captured Rune's lips in a long, passionate kiss. Rune gasped, allowing Ruwalk to enter his mouth. Ruwalk felt arms circle his neck and he knew now that what Alfeegi had said was true.  
  
Finally they broke apart, both needing the air. "Rune," Ruwalk said, cupping the Knight's chin with his hand. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you, but you must know, I love you."  
  
Rune's eyes were sparkling as he bared his face in Ruwalk's chest. "I love you too," came the muffled replied. When Rune looked up again tears of happiness were on his face, smile on his lips, a eyes filled with joy. "Please, don't let this moment end. Let us be able to just stay like this forever," he said while leaning into Ruwalk's hold, and resting his head on his shoulder.  
  
"I wish it could but, you know as well as I that it can't, but, for tonight, we have all the time in the world." He leaned down once more capturing Rune's lips in a kiss, happiness following through him. He was right, for now it was just his little Water Knight and himself.  
  
They had broken apart again and Ruwalk couldn't help but look over the elf's body. Not being able to take it anymore, Ruwalk threw Rune over his shoulder, carrying him to the bed.  
  
*****  
  
Lykouleon stared wide eyed as Ruwalk threw Rune over his shoulder. He knew full well what the officer was planning on doing and that only made him laugh. He had seen the whole thing, relief flowed through him knowing that the two would now be alright. After all, the two were in love and had finally admitted it. That was what everyone wanted, wasn't it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Yes, it does not end there. If you want to know what happens next then review. 


	2. two

B-chan: Thanks for the review, I'm really glad you like this. So here's the deal, you keep reviewing and this fic will be dedicated to you. Seem fair?  
  
Vuirneen: I'll try to improve this chapter as best I can, and thanks for the suggestions. But tell you the truth I don't really have someone to check my chapters because the only person I know on this site is Shadowwill and she won't beta them.  
  
Lady Eos: Thanks for the review, glad you like.  
  
Warnings: The only warnings I have are that this chapter and others will contain mentions of rape.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights, but if I did then it would probably be very confusing.  
  
Fragments of a Dream  
  
Chapter2  
  
Ruwalk woke up to find pleasant warmth by his side. He remembered that he was still in his love's room. Ruwalk frowned as he remembered the events of last night.  
  
After he and Rune had confessed their love, Ruwalk had taken the elf to bed. As he began to undo the buttons on the Water Knight's shirt, Rune had stopped him. As Ruwalk had looked up he noted that Rune looked scared. All the Knight did was shake his head, and looked sadly at his love. He leaned forward and whispered into the Yellow Dragon Officer's ear. "Please love, I'm not ready for this yet."  
  
Ruwalk had nodded, rolled off of Rune, and settled for pulling his Knight into his arms.  
  
Ruwalk now watched his elf sleeping. His gentle breathing, and pale features almost drove Ruwalk crazy. Though, he was driven out his madness as Rune stirred and woke up. Ruwalk just had to smile at the dazed look on his love's face.  
  
Rune smiled at him and gentle kissed his cheek. "Good morning."  
  
Ruwalk just answered by snuggling closer to Rune. After a few moments he reluctantly sat up somewhat. "Do you want some breakfast?" Rune smiled and nodded. Helping the elf out of bed, Ruwalk leaned forward somewhat, placing a tender kiss upon Rune's lips.  
  
*****  
  
The two lovers walked down the halls toward the dining hall. When they arrived, Lykouleon choked on his tea as he started laughing. Everyone else was also trying to hold back laughter, everyone besides Thatz, that is.  
  
"So, how did you two sleep?" Both blushed catching the meaning of the Dragon Lord's word. That did it for everyone, they all burst out into laughter as well, even Tetheus was laughing, which began to scare everyone.  
  
"Um, how did you all know?" Ruwalk asked a little embarrassed.  
  
That only made Lykouleon start laughing again. When he had finally calmed down, he answered, "You two were on a balcony that over looked the gardens, in the middle of the night. Now I'll ask you, do you know how many people wonder the gardens at night?" Both Rune and Ruwalk blushed even more. It was true, they did know a lot of people wondered the gardens, but they had been to busy with each other to recall that.  
  
*****  
  
As soon as he was done eating, Thatz left the hall. He was completely miserable. He was in love with the Water Knight, though now he would never get his chance with him.  
  
"Thatz?" Thatz turned around to see the object of his affections standing there. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Rune," Thatz answered in a whisper. He hated lying to Rune, but he couldn't trouble the elf with his problems, basically because he was his problem.  
  
"You don't trust me enough to tell me?" Thatz could hear the hurt in Rune's voice. That hurt him even more than lying to him.  
  
"Will you promise not to hate me?" he asked, looking into the White Officer's eyes for the first time that day.  
  
"Thatz, I couldn't hate you, though I may act like I times. I never have hated you."  
  
Thatz knew he was going to hurt the elf with what he had planed but there was really no other way to tell him. Thatz took a few steps closer to Rune and took his face into his hands. Before he could lean down, he saw the elf's look of shock and horror. He placed a gentle kiss upon his fellow Knight's lips, and then backed away. "I love you, Rune, but I know that you love Ruwalk. I can't cause you pain, so I will not try to come between you two. I guess that kiss will have to last me until I die."  
  
Thatz began to walk off as Rune brushed his fingers over his freshly kissed lips. He stopped though, and without turning around asked his question. "Have you told Ruwalk yet?"  
  
Rune looked up, and a look of shame crossed his face. "I'm not ready to. I can't, just as I couldn't tell you."  
  
"You still hate the face that I found out, don't you?" Before Rune could answer, Thatz walked off to wonder the halls of the Dragon Castle.  
  
*****  
  
Ruwalk watched as Thatz kissed his love. He heard every word that was exchanged between the two. He was glad to know that Rune wasn't two-timing him. Yet, he still wanted to know what they were talking about. What was his love hiding from him?  
  
As Rune walked passed his hiding spot, Ruwalk put an arm out to stop him.  
  
One look at Ruwalk's face told Rune that his love had heard and seen everything. "Ruwalk, I-I."  
  
Ruwalk's brow furrowed, and he looked down at Rune with eyes devoid of all emotion. "What are you hiding from me, little one?"  
  
Rune looked away from him, and Ruwalk saw a tear rune down his face. "Please, Ruwalk, I-I'm sorry I didn't want it to happen. You must understand that it happened before I even became a Dragon.  
  
"You remember the demon that gave you the scares on your chest?" At Ruwalk's nod, the elf continued. "I ran that day he attacked the forest, but what I forgot was that when living by Nadil's castle there are always demons roaming the wood. I ran into one once I had run a good distance from the area of forest inhabited by the elves.  
  
"Do you know how demons claim their mates?" Rune asked, still not looking at Ruwalk.  
  
Ruwalk nodded. "They usually bit the skin where the neck and shoulders meet, making a scar that will last until either the demon is killed or its mate." Rune nodded sadly, and unbuttoned the first button on his shirt. Pulling the fabric down, he aloud Ruwalk to see his neck. Ruwalk gasped as he saw the long, white scar along that ran down the length of the Knight's neck and shoulder.  
  
"It was Fedelta," was all Rune said, then walked down the hall. He did not want to see Ruwalk's face at the moment. If he had looked back though, he would have seen that Ruwalk's eyes were full of pity and love.  
  
*****flashback  
  
Rune ran as fast as he could, but suddenly he ran into something solid, making him fall over. He looked up, and standing there was the demon Fedelta.  
  
Rune tried to move back, but was stopped when Fedelta grabbed his arm. He gentle traced the outline of Rune's face. "What a beautiful creature. Wouldn't it be a shame if you were killed? But, your in luck, I know a way that you can live."  
  
Fedelta took his sword out and cut Rune's clothing off of him. Fedelta looked down at the elf, lust burning in his eyes. He pulled the elf into his arms and bit into the delicate skin at the base of the neck. Rune now belonged to him.  
  
*****end flashback  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Well there's chapter 2, hope you liked. Yes, I know I'm putting Rune through a lot but his situations in this story will only get worse. Oh, and before I forget, Thatz is not going to be evil or anything, he's just going to be in love with Rune. 


	3. three

I'm back yet again! Ok, I just decided to do this, so if anyone wants to see a very strange couple then tell me and I'll try to make a story for it. Actually, what I'm doing now is strange couplings with Rune and someone else. I'll probably do Ruwalk next, but anyways, I just want to know if anyone wants to see people together that they normally wouldn't think of.  
  
Don't own Dragon Knights  
  
B-chan: *smiles* I'm glad you like. I thought that the rape would turn all my reviews away, though it has to be in there for the plot to work. Rath probably won't appear until the next chapter though.  
  
D.W: Thanks  
  
Fragments of a Dream  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ruwalk slowly opened the door to his office and walked in. he smiled slightly when he saw Rune curled up on the couch. He walked over to him and gently placed a kiss on top of his head. His smile though, faltered as he saw that his love had not yet covered up the atrocious mark Fedelta had placed upon him. "I will free you, my little Knight," he whispered placing another gentle kiss on the elf's head.  
  
The Yellow Dragon Officer walked over to his desk. He could no longer put off doing the ton of paper work he had. Sighing, he sat down and began to work.  
  
He didn't get very far though. His attention kept going back to the Water Knight curled up only half way across the room from him. "Damn you, Fedelta," Ruwalk cursed as he looked up once more. It was going to be very hard for him not to just pounce on top of the Knight and take him right then and there.  
  
*****  
  
Fedelta sat in a tree outside Ruwalk's office. So, his little elf had found love? How truly pathetic! Love just made you weak, and anyways, what was he doing with a lover. After all, Rune was his mate.  
  
"You'll be sorry for this little one," Fedelta hissed and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
*****  
  
As the sun set, Thatz found himself still wondering the hall of the Dragon Castle. He still couldn't figure out why he had told Rune that he loved him. It would just make things more difficult between them.  
  
"Thatz?" Thatz stopped in mid step. He now began to wonder how he could have forgotten about Ruwalk. He slowly turned around, looking expressionlessly at the Officer.  
  
Ruwalk looked down at the ground, for some reason he couldn't look the Earth Knight in the eye. "I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What?" Thatz was surprised that Ruwalk wasn't ripping off his head.  
  
"How did you find out about what happened to Rune?" The look on Ruwalk's face when he looked up again made Thatz's blood run cold. Ruwalk's face didn't show any emotion, but his eyes were full of fear.  
  
"I found out when we were on a mission. I could sleep one and Rune just happened to have a nightmare on the same night. He sounded as if he was pleading with someone, begging them not to harm him. That was when I heard him say Fedelta's name.  
  
"There was another time when he was wounded and I had to help him wrap it. That was when I saw the mark on his neck. Even I'm smart enough to put two and two together."  
  
They both were silent when Thatz finished. That was when they heard a disturbance. Kai-Stern burst into the room looking relived that he had found them. "Lykouleon has given orders that we're to leave tomorrow to go attack Nadil's Castle."  
  
"Why?!" both Thatz and Ruwalk asked in unison.  
  
"He wants to make an attack on the demons before they have another chance to attack us. We leave an hour pasted dawn."  
  
"Great," Thatz said and then walked out of the room. Ruwalk sighed, looked out the window toward the setting sun.  
  
*****  
  
Ruwalk was back in his office watching his lover sleep. He slowly got up and walked over to the couch to sit beside the beautiful creature. Rune stirred slightly and then looked up at Ruwalk.  
  
"Good evening, little one," Ruwalk said placing a kiss on his blonde head.  
  
"Y-you still love me? Even after what I let happen to me?" Rune asked in a quavering voice.  
  
"Of course I still love you. I'll love you no matter what happens." Ruwalk placed another kiss on his lover's head for reassurance. Ruwalk knew that he would have to tell Rune about tomorrow, though he really wished that he could keep him here though, away from danger. There was a dark, ominous feeling in his stomach, and it had only become worse when he saw Rune.  
  
He sighed. "Rune, tomorrow Lykouleon is having us leave for Nadil's Castle for an attack."  
  
Rune looked down before Ruwalk could say anything else. When he looked back up, Ruwalk saw fear in his eyes. "Ruwalk, will you help me put the past behind me?"  
  
Ruwalk drew in his breath, knowing what Rune was asking him. "Are you sure your ready?"  
  
"Ruwalk, please? I know I am ready." Rune's eyes were glittering. He pulled Ruwalk's face down to his in a passionate kiss.  
  
Rune felt his fear disappear as Ruwalk laid him down, positioning himself over the elf. The Yellow Dragon Officer slowly unbuttoned Rune's shirt, kissing the exposed skin. Soon, all their clothes were on the floor, heated kisses were being exchanged, and moans could be heard from both lovers.  
  
*****  
  
Well that was shorter than usual but oh well. So, Rune and the others have to go to war. If anyone wants to see what happens next, then review. 


	4. four

Don't own Dragon Knights.  
  
Note: I'm going to write another Rune/someone fic., but I'm letting you all decide. Here are your choices:  
  
Rune/Kharl  
  
Rune/Lykouleon  
  
Rune/Tetheus  
  
Ok, I know those are strange but I want to write something different. Is that all right with everyone?  
  
Now on to the reviews  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: Here's your update, and sorry, I'm not brave enough to do a lemon yet. Please don't hurt me for it thought.  
  
Animegoil: I'm glad you like. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Hiso-chan: Um, ok. I'm not really that good at rating stories so I'm not really sure what this would be, but if you really think that it should be PG-13 then just let me know.  
  
D.W.: ^_^ Thanks.  
  
Fragments of a Dream  
  
Chapter 4  
  
He could feel Fedelta's hands upon his skin, and he could see the smirk in the demon's eyes. He felt Fedelta's lips kissing his neck as his hand wondered down to the elf's hip. 'No, this can't be happing, it just can't be!' "NO"  
  
"Rune!" He heard a familiar voice call out to him.  
  
Rune opened his eyes to find Ruwalk had pulled him into his arms. "What happened?" Rune asked in a shaken voice. His breaths were coming in small pants and he had cold sweat upon his head.  
  
"You were having a nightmare," Ruwalk said softly hugging the elf closer to him.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we'll be leaving in about two hours," Lykouleon said from his position at the door. He had a small smile on his face and a sly look in his eyes. Ruwalk rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at the Dragon Lord.  
  
"What was that for?" Lykouleon asked.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Ruwalk asked glaring at him.  
  
"Um, no comment?" Lykouleon said as he turned and raced out the door before he could get hit with another pillow.  
  
*****  
  
Thatz sighed. He looked out at the gardens and forced himself to hold back tears.  
  
"Thatz?" he heard Rath's voice from behind him.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothings wrong," Thatz said turning around and grinning at the Fire Knight.  
  
"Don't lie. When you don't come to breakfast, there's defiantly something wrong."  
  
Thatz sighed, the grin falling from his face. "He loves Ruwalk."  
  
Rath didn't have to be told who 'He' was. After all, he had known about Thatz feelings for the Water Knight for sometime now. "I'm sorry Thatz," he said softly.  
  
*****  
  
Two hours seemed to pass quickly and soon everyone was standing outside the castle gate, everyone besides Rune and Ruwalk that is.  
  
"Where are those two?" Lykouleon asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Who knows?" Rath answered.  
  
Just then, Ruwalk and Rune ran down the path that lead to the gate and skidded to a stop in front of the others. "Sorry we're late," Ruwalk said, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Thatz turned away swiftly when he saw Rune's hand intertwined with Ruwalk's. Rath looked at the Earth Knight, and then at the Water Knight. Rune looked away when he saw the betrayal in Rath's eyes. Had everyone besides that Dragon Lord wanted him to end up with Thatz?  
  
"All right, come on, let's go," Lykouleon said softly, noticing the emotional pain his three Dragon Knights were in.  
  
*****  
  
They had walked for about three days and were almost to Nadil's castle when they decided they should rest for the night. Lykouleon and the Officers set up camp while Thatz went to go look around. Rath and Rune had gone to gather firewood, but they hadn't really said anything to one another.  
  
Rune was the first one to speak. "I can't help who I love, Rath," he said softly.  
  
"I know. It's just that..."  
  
Rune's eyes widen for a moment and then he started to giggle.  
  
"What?" Rath asked him in a curious voice.  
  
"You like him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Thatz."  
  
Rath stared at him for a little while, but then sighed. "You're right, as always."  
  
*****  
  
"You know, I don't think it's such a good idea to camp right by a cliff," Ruwalk said to Tetheus and Lykouleon.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Lykouleon said reassuringly.  
  
Before Ruwalk could reply, Rune and Rath stumbled out of the woods that were near the cliff. Ruwalk looked at them questioningly as Rune giggled.  
  
"Would you shut up? It's not that funny!"  
  
"I know! I just can't stop laughing though."  
  
"Your hopeless," Rath sighed.  
  
"What's wrong with this picture?" Lykouleon asked.  
  
"Um, maybe Rune should be the one yelling at Rath, and Rath should be the one giggling?"  
  
*****  
  
Thatz had come back a little after Rune and Rath had. Now it was the middle of night and everyone was asleep. A group of demons suddenly came out of the trees and surrounded the Dragons camp. Tetheus though, had sensed them and was only pretending to be asleep. Everyone else was woken by how much noise the demons made.  
  
Demons and Dragons both fought hard but soon most of the demons had been killed. Unfortunately, Rune had let his guard for a moment and one of the remaining demons pushed him over the cliff.  
  
The elf managed to hold onto the edge, but he could feel his fingers loss their grip on the rock. Ruwalk saw this and ran over to the cliff, slaying the demon that had pushed Rune along the way. He knelled down and caught Rune's wrist. He didn't notice the rock around him begin to crumble, but Rune did.  
  
Rune placed his other hand over Ruwalk's. Ruwalk looked down at him to see a small, sad smile upon his lover's lips. It then hit him as to what Rune was going to do.  
  
"No, you can't," he whispered.  
  
"It's better if it's just me, rather that both of us," he whispered back. He then wrenched his wrist out of Ruwalk's and let his other hand release it's grip.  
  
"NO!" Ruwalk yelled, but it was too late. All he could do was watch as his lover feel down into darkness.  
  
Thatz saw this and was quick to act. "EARTH!" he shouted. The Earth Dragon leap from his master's sword and dove after Rune, for he knew that was why he had been summoned.  
  
Rath saw this happen as well and called out Fire. The dragon then dove after Earth in hopes that they would be able to save the elf.  
  
Rune felt himself fall in the world of darkness just as he whispered, "Water."  
  
*****  
  
Ruwalk felt Lykouleon pull him back just as the rock under him fell. He could only stare at where his lover, his Water Knight, his little elf, had once been. When he finally did look up, he looked over to the woods and saw a figure there. He recognized it instantly. It was Fedelta. Before he could do anything, the demon disappeared, but the smirk on his face would forever be burned into Ruwalk's mind. 


	5. five

I know I haven't updated in a while, but oh well. I'm doing so now so don't get mad at me.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: Yes, it was a cliffhanger. Also, you're getting both your Rune/Lykouleon and Rune/Kharl. I've already started the Rune/Lykouleon and when I finish that I'm going to start on the Rune/Kharl.  
  
Silvermoonstar-tenshi: NO! Not Rath! Please spare me! I'm updating! Ok, yeah, I overreacted just a little. As for the Rune/Kharl, I'm going to start writing it once I finish with the Lykouleon/Rune. I just love pairing him up with different people.  
  
Love: shakes head Love, you already know what's going to happen so why are you worried about the dragons?  
  
Animegoil: Sorry, but I'm really trying to get this fic done so I can work on my others. Thanks for the suggestions though.  
  
Me Duh!! Glad you like.  
  
Don't own a thing  
  
Fragments of a Dream  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rune awoke with a comfortable warmth surrounding him. He opened his eyes slightly to see Water wrapped around him. The dragon was in his larger form and as were Earth and Fire. He noticed all three dragons were looking at him worriedly.  
  
"What happened?" he asked all three of them at once.  
  
You fell off the cliff. Don't you remember? Water asked him. Rune just stayed silent.  
  
#The master were worried, as well as the Lord and the Officers.# Earth said.  
  
The Yellow Dragon Officer seemed the most worried of them all. Fire said as he turned into him smaller form.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Three dragons and one Knight." The dragons and Rune turned to where the voice had come from only to see Fedelta standing there.  
  
All three dragons growled and Fire turned back into his larger form. Fedelta just smiled evilly and pulled out a dark stone. Water, Fire, and Earth all found that they were being forced into their smaller forms.  
  
Before Rune could see what had happened, three of Fedelta's demons grabbed them and Fedelta himself grabbed Rune. While the dragons were taken away, Rune wasn't as fortune.  
  
"Did you really think you could escape me and take a new lover?" Fedelta growled. His grips tighten on Rune's arms so much that the elf winced.  
  
"You know you will be punished." At these words Rune's eyes flew open. "But," Fedelta continued, "I think we'll wait until your little 'lover' gets here. It would hurt so much more to have him see me rape you, know wouldn't it?"  
  
"Let go of me," Rune tried to shout but it came out in a chocked sob.  
  
"Sorry elf, but you know you belong to me," Fedelta whispered. Rune suddenly went limp in the fire demon's arms. Fedelta smiled evilly once more and picking the elf up, he walked into a nearby cave.  
  
Ruwalk couldn't believe that Rune was gone. It just couldn't be true.  
  
"Hey, Ruwalk, don't worry. I'm sure either Earth or Fire caught him before he could hit the ground," Rath said.  
  
"That's right," Lykouleon added. "He also had Water to protect him as well. I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"You're right. I shouldn't be worrying."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" asked Fedelta as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ruwalk growled angrily at him.  
  
Fedelta smirked, but didn't answer. He just waved his hand and in a flash of light, Rune was in the fire demon's arms.  
  
Thatz and Ruwalk both gasped and at the same time as everyone else yelled out the elf's name.  
  
"If you wish for him to live, you'll turn yourselves your to me willingly."  
  
Lykouleon and the others knew they had no other choice. They surrendered themselves, hoping the demon really wouldn't do anything to the Water Knight.  
  
Rune awoke to fine himself on a bed. He was puzzled for only a minute until he remembered what had happened.  
  
"I see your up." Fedelta had just walked into the room. "You have too many clothes on. Take them off," he ordered.  
  
"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" Rune snarled.  
  
"Oh Rune, don't you remember when you used to bow down to my every wish?"  
  
Rune remembered. He remembered all to well.  
  
flashback  
  
Rune was getting ready to go to bed. It had been about six days since Fedelta had raped him and he hoped it would never happen again.  
  
Unfortunately, he hoped just a little to soon. As soon as he turned around he saw Fedelta sitting there, lust clear in his eyes. "Take your clothes off, little one," he ordered.  
  
Rune hesitated, but when Fedelta glared and growled slightly, Rune began to strip. When he was done he awaited Fedelta's next order, knowing that he belonged to the Fire Demon tonight and nothing would stop him from being rapped once more.  
  
"Good, now lay down on the bed." Rune did as he was told. He wasn't surprised that a second later Fedelta was on top of him.  
  
"You are very obedient, aren't you?" Fedelta whispered huskily before he pulled Rune into a heated kiss.  
  
end flashback  
  
"I see you do remember, but it looks like this time you'll have to be forced top do as I wish."  
  
"How exactly do you think you can force me?"  
  
Fedelta pulled out his sword and pointed it a Rune, waiting for the elf's response.  
  
"Go ahead and kill me then. I would rather die than belong to you again."  
  
"But would you risk you're lover's life?" Fedelta asked pointing his sword at the neck of the figurer that was hanging on the wall.  
  
Rune gasped. "Ruwalk!" he cried and began to rush toward his love. He was stopped when Fedelta pressed the sword harder on the Officer's throat, drawing blood. Rune saw the look in Fedelta's eyes the clearly said 'Come near him and I kill him.'  
  
Rune bowed his head as he began to fiddle with the buttons on his tunic.  
  
"Rune, no!" Ruwalk shouted at him. "I would rather die than let him have you!"  
  
Rune sighed. "Ruwalk, please listen to me," Rune said in a soft whisper. "It doesn't matte what happens. He'll force me into his bed as he has done so many times before. I would rather that he just rapes me and you live then to have you die. If you do, Ruwalk, then I would be crushed so fast it would make your head spin. Ruwalk, I must do this to save us both."  
  
Rune undressed and lay down on the bed with his legs spread before Fedelta had to order him to do so. Ruwalk hung on the wall as silent tears fell down his cheeks. He struggled against his bonds, but it was useless.  
  
As Fedelta crawled up on Rune, Ruwalk suddenly found that his fetters had released him. He didn't think anything of it at the moment, all he did was charge at Fedelta. Knocking him onto the floor and off the nude elf.  
  
Fedelta drew his sword, but he wasn't able to do anything else as a white light enveloped his body and destroyed him.  
  
Ruwalk walked over to his lover who was sitting shocked on the bed. "Rune, are you alright?" Ruwalk asked, concern clear in his eyes. Rune nodded and he suddenly began to cry as Ruwalk pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I love you," he murmured softly into his lover's chest.  
  
Ruwalk stroked the elf's hair, holding him tightly as if he never wanted to let go. "I love you to," he said softly.  
  
They stayed like that, waiting for the others to find them. The only thought that crossed Ruwalk's mind that wasn't about how much he loved Rune was, 'Thanks for everything Alfeegi."  
  
End  
  
I hope you liked. This is the end of the story. There will be no sequel, but if you want to know, Rath and Thatz became a couple and everyone was happy once Nadil was defeated.  
  
I hope you all liked this and I want to thank all the reviews. This is the first story I finished! It makes me happy that I finally finished one. 


End file.
